


Paradise On The Ground

by FaberryDianna



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaberryDianna/pseuds/FaberryDianna
Summary: AU! Volver a la ciudad que lo vio crecer ya era difícil para Agoney. Enfrentarse a un asesinato que agitaría todos sus fantasmas lo era más aún.





	1. Cuidad de Cristal

_—No puedo más —dijo mientras sollozaba abrazando sus propias piernas. Se sentía incapaz de respirar. Quería gritar pero de su boca sólo salían sonidos inaudibles._

_—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Dime que quieres que haga, por favor. —Lo consolaba la niña de vestido rosado y ojos profundos._

_De pronto el bosque gritó y él despertó._

* * *

 

"Hallaron el cuerpo de una joven en el río Lackberg" estaba escrito en el titular del noticiero puesto en el televisor. Era lunes de mañana y Agoney apenas podía mantenerse sentado en la mesa de madera de la cocina. No tenía hambre, así que no había tocado el jugo de naranja y las tostadas con mantequilla que su abuela había preparado para él. Parecía ser una mañana igual a la anterior hasta que escuchó el televisor prenderse en la habitación contigua. Su vista se apartó de la pintura colgada a unos metros de él para dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenía el terrorífico relato.

Un reportero rubio y con bigote narraba los hechos como si fuera una novela policíaca. Una pareja estaba a su lado contando como la noche anterior habían decidido ir al bosque Protón para disfrutar de una velada que pronto se volvió oscura. Estaban visiblemente angustiados y Agoney sintió pena, él nunca sabría qué hacer en esas situaciones límite. El cuerpo no había sido identificado, pero sabían que se trataba de una chica joven, probablemente una adolescente. Era uno de esos momentos en el que lamentaba no tener amigos ni redes sociales que le permitieran estar un poco más al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vio a su lado a su abuelo sentado en el sillón negro con una expresión de aversión. A veces pensaba que era la única expresión que tenía.

—Dios, que terrible, pobrecita —No había visto a su abuela hacer el mismo recorrido que él—. Llevamos toda una vida aquí, debemos conocerla. Y también a los padres, pobres padres.

A veces también pensaba en la inagotable necesidad de su abuela para hacer todo acerca de ella. Luego se arrepentía porque no había ser más noble que esa mujer.

—No es una ciudad tan pequeña, además debes conocer a unas diez personas. —dijo Agoney mientras se recostaba en uno de los sillones laterales. Estaba tan cansado siempre.

—Bueno, pero es una pena de todas formas. Toda una vida por delante para que te la quite un sinvergüenza. ¿No, Antonio?

El mencionado tardó unos lentos segundos en responder. Aparentemente él no era la única persona mentalmente agotada en esa casa.

—Si, terrible. Ojala lo atrapen pronto, de esta forma todos corremos peligro.

—Considerando que probablemente sea un femicida, creo que tu vida está a salvo. —contestó Agoney con cierto tono ácido. El anciano lo miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada. «Mejor así».

—No te adelantes a los hechos ¿no has oído que aún no se sabe nada? —Le advirtió su abuela mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Antonio y le acariciaba la mano izquierda. Le extrañaba pensar que había visto más contacto físico entre sus abuelos que entre sus padres.

—Puede que sean los padres, o algún amigo cercano —agregó el abuelo—. Siempre termina siendo alguien cercano a la víctima.

«Extraído de la Universidad de sus cojones».

—No digas eso, Antonio. Aquí solo hay gente de bien —Su abuela parecía indignada y con cierta tristeza en los ojos—. No ves que nunca ha pasado nada en esta ciudad.

—Pues por esa misma razón, Norma, si fuera algún asesino serial habría más víctimas.

En realidad su abuelo tenía razón. Agoney se había visto obligado a volver a Norrebo hacía tan solo dos meses, tras el fallecimiento de su padre. La imagen de la ciudad que tenía tras sus 12 primeros años de vida creciendo allí no había cambiado mucho. Aburrida, relativamente pequeña, con pocos servicios de entretenimiento, con gente bastante facha y chusma. Así lo podría resumir. Lo único que alguna vez le había gustado de esa localidad era el bosque Protón, el único lugar en donde no había gente y se podía estar tranquilo. Le gustaba pasar las tardes allí leyendo, jugando con su perrita Bambi o simplemente acostándose en el pasto para respirar ese olor fuerte a eucalipto. Y al parecer ahora su lugar preferido también estaba contaminado con esa mierda general.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que era cierto lo que todos decían; en esa ciudad nunca pasaba nada. Pero tras años de reflexión se dio cuenta que si pasaba, sólo que ninguno de los casos salía en televisión. Quizás los asesinatos no fueran tan frecuentes, pero había muchas otras expresiones de violencia completamente ignoradas. O quizás los medios de comunicación elegían qué tipo de víctima valía la pena visibilizar. Cómo saberlo.

Los ladridos de Bambi lo alejaron de sus pensamientos y lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Cogió al minúsculo animal con sus dos manos, quien enseguida comenzó a darle besitos por su rostro y morderle la nariz. Agoney río, «como es posible amar tanto a una mascota». Pensar que casi se quedó sin ella le daba dolores de cabeza. Sus abuelos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, hace años que no veían a su nieto, pero Bambi no tuvo la misma recepción. Tras decirles que sin ella no se mudaba, sumado a un par de horas en las cuales fueron bendecidos por su tierna compañía, terminaron por aceptar. No sabría que hacer sin ella, últimamente era lo único que le causaba un poco de alegría. Acariciaba sus orejas mientras miraba a sus abuelos discutir sobre el asesinato. Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de pared azul colgado sobre el televisor: eran las ocho menos diez. No estaba seguro de tener clases debido a los acontecimientos que sacudían al pueblo, pero decidió ir a observar de todas formas. «Tampoco es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.»

* * *

 

Para llegar al Instituto Central tenía que recorrer apenas doce cuadras, pero para Agoney la tarea se volvía compleja ya que esquivaba diariamente la plaza central en la que los adolescentes se reunían a pasar el rato. Pensaba que era un tontería ya que a la mayoría de ellos solía verlos también en la secundaria, pero hasta el momento nadie lo había reconocido así que se había convertido en una especie de cábala. Pasear por esas calles le causaba cierto rechazo: las mismas casas, los mismos servicios, los mismos rostros. Claramente no podía conocer a las 20.000 personas que vivían allí, pero todos le resultaban tan iguales que era como si lo hiciera. Las calles de la mañana, usualmente invadidas por una tranquilidad impasible, se habían convertido en un murmullo de gente ese día. Preguntas sin respuestas, algún que otro llanto. Todos iban en aumento a medida que se acercaba al Instituto. Creía haber divisado una cámara de televisión a lo lejos. Sintió un poco de culpa por la tranquilidad con la que había tomado la noticia hacía un rato, supone que las cosas no afectan hasta que le pasan a uno mismo.

En el portón negro que daba inicio a la entrada del centro educativo, se encontraba pegado con cinta adhesiva un cartel blanco (bella forma de llamar a una hoja 4A impresa a computadora) en donde se podía leer "Cerrado por duelo" con unas letras negras. A su lado estaba la directora, Noemí Galera, con un vestido gris y medias negras, haciendo juego con su rostro rojo y sus ojos aguados. Lo único que Agoney sabía sobre ella era que había perdido a su hija cuando él era un niño. Siempre admiró a la gente que podía vivir con el dolor en un lugar que se lo recordara cada día de su existencia. Ojalá él pudiera hacerlo. Además suponía que no habría tenido fácil alcanzar la dirección siendo mujer en aquel lugar, de hecho le extrañaba que así fuera, pues todos los cargos altos estaban ocupados por hombres. Estaba callada, aunque de vez en cuando respondía a las preguntas de algún alumno preocupado.

—Es un poco extraño, ¿no? —preguntó un rubio bajito a su lado, más para sí mismo que para Agoney—. Qué no se sepa nada.

—¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres? —Se le paraba la respiración cada vez que un desconocido le hablaba en la calle.

—Hay diez institutos en esta ciudad y sólo éste está cerrado por duelo —Sentía su mirada centrada en su perfil—. Aunque sea la única secundaria, no tiene sentido. Nos quieren hacer creer que aún no se sabe nada.

Por primera vez en el diálogo Agoney posó su mirada en el chico, el cual desvío la vista hacia sus pies de forma inmediata. Parecía tener mucho frío ya que tenía una campera gris y una bufanda roja rodeando su cuello. Agoney pensó en su propia vestimenta, parecía que estaba en verano. Su padre siempre le decía que era un inconsciente y que algún día se iba a enfermar de verdad. Intentó esquivar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el chico: no pasaba por mucho el metro y medio, tenía cabello rubio engominado y una incomodidad en su rostro que no podía con él. Su prolijidad hacía ver a Agoney más desaliñado que nunca. Llevaba unos pantalones y botas que parecían bastante costosas. «Genial, es un pijo».

Se dio cuenta que había estado un rato mirándolo sin decir nada cuando el rubio decidió ocupar el silencio con su voz.

—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte. Habré sonado un poco desubicado.

—Un poco, sí.

—Ya tío —Dios, como odiaba que lo llamaran así—. Lo siento, es que tengo miedo a la posibilidad de que se trate de una compañera de clase, ¿sabes? Es un horror de todas formas, pero hay personas a las que les tengo cierto aprecio aunque no la suficiente confianza como para llamarlas ni las tengo en redes sociales. Y no sé. Estoy bastante desconcertado. Me acabo de enterar.

—Ya, lo entiendo, me pasa lo mismo. —Lo que pretendía ser una mentira piadosa se convirtió en una realidad. No tenía amigas pero sí que conocía a algunas de su infancia que seguían viviendo allí. Y dios, sus nuevas compañeras que habían dado todo de sí para conocerlo a pesar de su indiferencia. «Soy tan egoísta».

—Y si están ocultando el nombre me parecería muy extraño. Solo espero que no se lo estén ocultando a su familia —Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez—. Por cierto, soy Raoul. Estamos en la misma clase.

—Oh, lo siento —soltó Agoney con pena genuina. Se moría de vergüenza—. No he estado muy concentrado últimamente.

Raoul le sonrío.

—No te preocupes, lo he notado. —dijo, y pudo ver en su rostro un arrepentimiento inmediato. No volvió a abrir la boca.

A Agoney generalmente le causaría mucho malestar saber que alguien había estado observando sus cualidades sociales todo ese tiempo. Su falta de ellas, en realidad. Pero en cambio le proporcionó una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara. Era guapo, y estaba en su clase. Agoney ya se veía cayendo una vez más enamorándose de un hetero que solo quería molestarlo, como ya había pasado tantas veces. Iba a procurar que su coraza no se rompiera. No podía soportar algo así. Y menos en ese lugar.

—Yo Agoney, pero quizás ya lo sepas. —contestó burlón.

—No... no es tan así. Sólo... lo sé por la lista de asistencia. Sería un poco raro que no supiera los nombres de gente que he visto todos los días durante... ¿dos? ¿tres meses? —Raoul tartamudeaba y estaba un poco a la defensiva—. Dios, lo siento, por supuesto no estoy diciendo que tú seas raro. Claro que no. Seguro tenías cosas en que pensar.

Agoney lo miraba con ojos cansados. Pensaba que quizás lo mejor sería que fuera hetero, no podría aguantar a alguien que hablara tanto. «Quizás». Porque esos labios carnosos no estaban mal en verdad.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —dijo sonriendo, y se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo de lo majo que podía llegar a ser con desconocidos. Apartó la vista del muchacho y se despidió bajito. No se había puesto a pensar en lo ridículo y hasta malvado que era fantasear sobre tirarse a alguien en el mismo momento que estaban anunciando el asesinato de una chica de su ciudad. «El exámen de empatía lo doy el año que viene».

Pretendía retirarse a su mal llamado hogar, hasta que el murmullo de la multitud se hizo profundamente fuerte. La identidad de la chica se había filtrado. Recuerda haberlo escuchado por primera vez de un chico pelirrojo que llevaba puesto un traje formal. Luego fue como un dominó. Se trataba de Aitana Ocaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien leerá esto, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo fuera de lo académico y esto es lo que ha surgido. Mis conocimiento sobre escritura son nulos, qué quede claro.  
> Me gusta pensar que la canción de este capítulo es Detroit de Miss Caffeina.  
> No sé si lo continuaré, pero en el caso que así sea, debería advertir que este fic contiene asesinatos, violencia, homofobia y bullying.  
> También está publicado en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/185883796-paradise-on-the-ground


	2. I'll listen to the memories as they cry.

Dicen que luego de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero después de la tormenta que invadió ese día sólo vinieron más tempestades. La noticia de la identidad de la chica irrumpió en el ambiente y el nombre Aitana estuvo presente en la boca de cada habitante de la ciudad. Tanto de los que la conocían como de los que no.

El número de aquellos que asistieron al funeral fue inmenso. “Nunca vi tanta pena y desesperación junta” le había dicho su abuela al llegar de aquel lugar. Agoney tenía tan presente el funeral de su padre qué sintió cada palabra de su discurso; la presión en la cabeza, la humedad en los dedos. Supuso que por eso no le dijeron nada de su inasistencia, respetaban su duelo a pesar de que no lo hablara con ellos. Ni con nadie, a decir verdad. Era como un gran elefante en la habitación al que no quería echar.

Ante la inocente pregunta de su abuela sobre si conocía a la chica, prefirió mentir diciendo que no la reconocía en lo absoluto. Recordaba haberse encerrado en su habitación con Bambi y no salir hasta el día siguiente, con la nariz roja y los ojos pequeños de llorar. “No todos somos tan abiertos como tú, Norma, debes respetar que el chico no quiera hablar” había escuchado mientras pasaba por el pasillo en pijama.

Agoney se centró en deambular desde su cama hasta el baño aquellos dos días sin clases tras la noticia. Su única interrupción de rutina y contacto con otros era cuando comía en el comedor con sus abuelos. Se mantenía en silencio ante las conversaciones monotemáticas que se presentaban. El tema lo abrumaba y la tristeza le invadía de forma tal que le resultaba difícil reconocerla. Había llorado al principio, sin visualizar el verdadero motivo. Pero el resto de los días la tristeza se presentó como una nube invisible, y para él ese dolor era aún peor, porque no sabía cuándo desaparecería.

Gracias al murmullo lejano de un televisor siempre presente y los comentarios de los habitantes de la casa, logró enterarse de las dos noticias relevantes de aquellos días. Una vez pasadas las 24 horas de respeto, las personas parecieron volver a la rutina de siempre: meterse hasta el fondo sin importar las consecuencias. De ahí salió el primer sospechoso de la causa, el profesor de literatura Mariano Lagos. Al parecer se había extendido el rumor de una supuesta relación entre el mencionado y la menor de edad, unos meses antes de la llegada de Agoney, en el curso anterior. El nombre no le sonaba, ya que el rumor había ocasionado la inmediata renuncia del hombre. Al parecer el profesor se había mudado a Barcelona, en la otra punta del país, aunque ese fin de semana se encontraba en una boda en Madrid. Reconoció la voz de Noemí Galera contando los hechos en el noticiero, mucho más grave de la que solía escuchar en los pasillos del Central. Repetía una y otra vez lo técnicamente imposible que era que este hombre hubiese viajado de Madrid hacia Norrebo en tan corto período de tiempo. Eso no impidió que la gente lo siguiera culpando, como pudo escuchar en el bloque siguiente. De alguna forma lo entendía, no tenían otro chivo expiatorio hacia quien concentrar energías.

Algo se rompió dentro suyo cuando escuchó a los padres de Aitana. Bajo ese enojo y necesidad de encontrar un culpable, podía sentir todo el dolor profundo que los hundía, tanto en la verbalidad de ella como en los silencios y monosílabos de él. No se atrevía a juzgarlos. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y mirar el techo hasta quedarse dormido.

La segunda noticia era mucho más estremecedora. Los padres de Amaia Romero habían denunciado la desaparición de su hija esa misma mañana, tras no haberla visto en todo el día. Las teorías en relación a este nuevo dato no tardaron en llegar: había un asesino serial suelto, un femicida que atacaba principalmente adolescentes, una Amaia asesina que se había dado a la fuga, una Amaia complice, una Amaia amiga que no pudo con el dolor y decidió irse. Había tantas que llegó hasta pensar que pronto alguien del barrio las subiría a Reddit. Pero las teorías no son más que teorías, y las personas siempre se han aferrado demasiado a ellas.

Agoney odiaba ser tan egoísta pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo el universo se estaba riendo de él y que el resto de su antiguo curso sería asesinado uno a uno. Siendo él el último, obviamente, que nada hundiera su ego. La tristeza y el cansancio de los padres de Amaia le borraron esos pensamientos. No era momento para bromear. Ni siquiera internamente.

Dos días que habían sido extrañamente vacíos e informativos al mismo tiempo, lo arrojaron a un tercer día de retorno de clases. Estaba en aquel mismo portón negro que había visto tantas veces, aunque ese día parecía más sucio de lo normal. Detrás de este, se encontraban unas escaleras que daban inicio a un inmenso edificio blanco de ladrillos naranja. Los adolescentes se juntaban allí, entraban y salían, y Agoney no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de cotidianidad. Al entrar, su vista se centró en un grupo que solía ignorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero que aquel día lo atraía como un imán. Al primero que notó fue a Alfred, atípicamente desaliñado, con una angustia llamativa en su rostro. Sobre sus hombros se encontraban los abrazos y caricias de Cepeda y Roi, que parecían sombras inexpresivas. Entre la muchachada logró distinguir a Miriam y Ricky hablando el uno con la otra. Una parte de él hubiera querido acercarse. Pero su parte más sensata le decía que tapara su cabeza con la capucha negra y se dirigiera a su clase de una vez. Sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada.

—¿A quién miras tanto? —Una voz familiar lo arrojó de sus pensamientos y lo situó en el mundo real por primera vez en días.

—Dios, ¿me tengo que acostumbrar a tus saludos inesperados? En realidad ni siquiera son saludos, falta el “hola, ¿qué tal estás?” y todo eso. —No sabía por qué ese chico despertaba una conducta tan atípica en él.

—Bueno, al menos hoy si te acuerdas de mí —dijo Raoul, y él solo podía mirar sus ojos brillosos de un color que no lograba definir—. Hola, Agoney.

Y Agoney sentía que se perdía en su sonrisa.

—Hola, Raoul. —dijo mientras se confirmaba a sí mismo lo que había pensado días atrás. Si, iba a caer rápido y lento.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste en esa clase? —preguntó el rubio mientras movía el pie derecho y su cabello suavemente.

—¿Perdón? —No entendía que lo habría hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

—Digamos que estás hace ya un buen rato detrás de una estatua de un señor que, honestamente, no conozco… mirando sin disimulo hacia ese curso —Desplegaba su caso como si fuera el mismísimo Hercule Poirot en persona, solo le faltaba el bigote—. Lamento si su alteza se ha ofendido pero para mi la conclusión es bastante evidente.

—Porque la única motivación que puede tener alguien es una atracción hacia otra persona. —contestó burlándose de la única conversación que había tenido en días.

—Bueno, quizás haya sacado conclusiones apresuradas —dijo fingiendo derrota—. Simplemente te gusta espiar a la gente sin que nadie te vea. Tiene mucho sentido.

Agoney solo pudo dar vuelta los ojos ante tal comentario.

—Por favor, como si hubiera mucho para ver.

—Considerando tu tono, puede que sí. Pero va, no te voy a atormentar más con el tema, de todas formas yo no conozco a nadie de allí. Bueno en realidad si, a Nerea, ¿la conoces? —Era increíble cómo lograba cambiar de tema tan fácilmente, debería tomar nota.

—No, ¿es tu amiga?

—Es la chiquilla de cabello rubio largo y saco azul que está allí —dijo Raoul señalando hacia ella fugazmente mientras comenzaban a desplazarse por el pasillo en dirección contraria, hacia el salón en el que tenían clases—. Y en realidad no, iba a mi antiguo instituto hace dos años pero nunca hablamos. Creo que no se acuerda de mí —se interrumpió al notar una pequeña risa por parte de Agoney—. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—Qué va, es que me hace gracia que alguien como tú llame “chiquilla” a otra persona. —contestó, intentando no hacer contacto visual.

—Mira quien fue a hablar. —dijo con una sonrisa y clavó sus ojos en su perfil.

Caminaron en silencio entre la infinidad de estudiantes que se dirigían con apuro hacia sus responsabilidades. El instituto estaba tan viejo y desgastado como parecía haberlo estado siempre. Los dibujos y rayas hechos por alumnos en aquellas paredes celestes y blancas, habían sido sustituidos por decenas de carteles denunciando la desaparición de Amaia Romero. Hojas en blanco y negro con su nombre y su rostro. La sonrisa de la fotografía le produjo un escalofrío. La sensación de quietud a su lado hizo que volviera toda su atención hacia el chico. Raoul se había detenido, estando a un metro de distancia de su salón, situado justo al lado del baño.

—Oye, ¿tienes grupo para hacer el trabajo de Historia? —preguntó tomándole el brazo.

—Ah, no, en realidad pensaba hacerlo solo —contestó sintiendo calor en sus mejillas— Es que no conozco a nadie, y se me da un poco regular todo eso de hablar con gente.

—Ya… aunque ahora me conoces a mí... de todas formas es tu decisión, hay personas que se sienten más cómodas trabajando solas. —contestó Raoul con una dulzura que Agoney no había sentido en mucho tiempo. No creía que fuera una actitud típica en un chico de 17 años.

—No, ¿sabes? me vendrá bien conocer gente, y a parte voy perdidisimo con Historia. —agregó Agoney con toda la sinceridad que pudo. En realidad iba un poco perdido con varias asignaturas más.

—¡Genial! —gritó emocionado Raoul—. Digo… así conocerás a Thalía, es muy buena compañera y un poco tímida, creo que os llevarais bastante bien.

Agoney solo pudo reír ante tal desparpajo.

—Quizás deberíamos intercambiar nuestros números, ¿no? —Volvió a hablar el rubio—. Así estamos en contacto.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario ya que se iban a ver todos los días. Pero decidió morderse la lengua y dejarse llevar. Cedió su móvil a Raoul y dejó que él hiciera aquel trámite. Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, teniendo ambos artefactos en las manos y una concentración digna de unas olimpíadas de matemáticas. Pudo ver que tenía a Beyoncé como fondo de pantalla. «Pues al final sí que voy a tener suerte esta vez».

Ambos caminaban el metro restante para llegar finalmente a su salón, cuando los ojos de Agoney se cruzaron con los ojos de una figura saliendo del baño. Se debería de haber entretenido mucho hablando con Raoul porque jamás se dio cuenta que aquel sujeto había abandonado a sus amigos para dirigirse al baño, y aparentemente en tiempo récord. Aquellos milisegundos de conexión con los ojos marrones de Cepeda parecieron minutos interminables en los cuales solo lograba pensar «mierda». Mierda, por no haber prestado atención. Mierda, por haber salido de su zona de confort. Mierda, porque ahora lo habían descubierto.

No recordaba en qué momento tomó asiento, ni qué clases tuvo ese día. En el futuro solo recordaría la mirada atenta de Raoul ante el sudor creciendo en su frente y sus ojos oscuros dirigiéndose a la nada.

* * *

 

_Abrió la puerta y entró al salón. Los niños lo miraban con desdén. “Maricón” se escuchó del fondo. “Maricón” decía Luis Cepeda con una sonrisa. “Maricón” comenzaron a gritarle todos, aunque esta vez no eran niños, sino distintos monstruos espeluznantes extraídos de dibujos animados. Reconoció a Fred, del terrorífico episodio de “Agallas, el perro cobarde” dirigirse hacia él. De pronto todo se volvió negro. Logró despertar una vez más._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: Fireworks - Mitski.


End file.
